Oh, You Know
by Geezworld234
Summary: Assumpta finally plucks up the courage to call Peter after learning that his mother has passed away. The pair quickly discover that it isn't always the things that are said which mean the most.


_**Disclaimer: Not mine, I still do not own anything to do with BallyK, mores the pity. **_

_**Just a little procrastination fic, probably nothing special and I am not sure I even like it! I also aplogise for any typos there may be, I wrote and uploaded this quickly as I needed to get this off my chest. Reviews are always welcome, enjoy. x**_

* * *

Assumpta Fitzgerald picked up the tatty scrap of paper and began to dial. This was her third attempt and she could never get past the fifth number. It was late, way gone closing time but she knew Peter would still be awake; he won't have slept for days.

After giving herself some sharp words of encouragement, (in truth she had severely scolded herself) she finally plucked up the courage to dial the number.

"Hello," the weary English voice said at the other end of the line.

Panicking Assumpta hung up; her blood ran cold when she heard his voice. Naturally, she knew he would be upset, his mother had just died for god's sake but hearing the hurt tremor in his voice broke her heart.

She quickly picked the receiver back up and began dialling the number she now knew off by heart. She had to call him back, she didn't like to think of him alone and besides, knowing Peter he would ring straight back to find out who the mystery caller was.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Assumpta, how are you?" Peter replied, she could tell from the slight high pitched tones that he was pleased to hear from her.

"Oh, you know," was all she could think to say. Assumpta Fitzgerald had never been one who was at home with talking openly about her feelings. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know," he quipped back in retaliation.

There was an awkward silence between them before Peter felt the need to state the obvious.

"My mother's just died, Assumpta." He had only said those words aloud a few times and each time it stirred up an even bigger hornet's nest of emotions.

"I know, Brendan told me this evening, Peter I am so sorry. We all are."

"It wasn't your fault."

"No, I know." She hated herself for saying that. She resorted to stating brief facts whenever she was nervous or had no words to say. Unfortunately for Peter she was struggling with both, right now.

"How is everyone?" Peter asked in a bid to change the subject.

"Oh, you know."

"No I don't, that's why I asked the question," he laughed nervously. This conversation was proving to be just as difficult, if not more for the curate. Still, just hearing her angelic voice was helping make this period that little bit easier.

"Well they are all alive," she said, not wanting to get into the details of the villager's kerfuffles. "Sorry, that was an appalling choice of phrase." She quickly apologised.

"Yes it was rather," he responded, secretly Peter was thankful that she was treating him just as she would have if they were both in Ballyk. He knew he could always rely on Assumpta to be her wonderful self.

"Oh, Sioban's pregnant." The redhead added.

"I know, she told me."

"Oh of course, sorry, she and Brendan announced it in the pub today, that's all."

"That is excellent news!" For the first time in weeks he heard glee ring out in his dialogue. "How's Niamh and Ambrose?"

"Oh, you know. Sorry, sorry. Yeah they are okay; Brian is still driving them crazy."

"Some things will never change will they?"

"No, I suppose not," she sighed, sensing the undertones in his response, were about the two of them and nothing to do with the Egans.

"When did you get back from Dublin?" He asked not sure he wanted to know any information she had regarding Dublin, or more specifically Leo.

"Just over a week ago, nothing's really changed," Assumpta replied, hoping he wouldn't want to go into any detail.

"How's Leo?"

"I don't know, I went to see him, we talked and then there wasn't anything else left to say, so I went to stay with some friends from college before I came back to face the wrath of Niamh." She chuckled.

"Since when have you been afraid of Niamh?"

"I'm not; I just didn't have the energy to fight with her over this. It is none of her business."

"She only did what she did because she cares about you. I-_we_ all care about you. She's done a very good job of looking after the bar for you."

"I know and I am grateful, it's just-"

"How do you feel about how you left things with Leo?" He asked, finally plucking up the courage.

"Oh, you know."

"You mean you don't know" Peter pointed out.

Assumpta nodded, thankful that Peter couldn't see her confession.

"When are you coming back?" She asked hopefully.

"Soon, I am hoping to be home in a couple of weeks, there is still the funeral to see to."

"Home. So it's true that you think of Ballykissangel as your home?"

"Of course I do. It is the only place I belong, now even more so." Tears clouded his eyes his thoughts turned to his darling mother.

"I miss you" Assumpta injected softly, trying to fill the ever increasing silences between them.

"Do you mean that?"

"Peter, you should know by now that I never say anything that I don't mean." She snapped, feeling rather offended by his remark.

"I miss you too" he admitted, as he did, he found his voice started to break as he reached the end of his statement.

"Are you sure _you _mean that?"

"Assumpta, you should know by know that I never lie about my feelings."

"A clergyman that doesn't lie, now there's a first."

"_Assumpta_" he hissed.

"Look, it's getting late and I have to up early," she finally stated, the unnerving silence between them had beaten her once and for all, tonight.

"It's fine, thank you for calling, I really appreciate it" Peter smiled.

"What are friends for? And besides, it was Brendan who made me phone. He gave me your number. Will you be okay?" Her tone changed dramatically from rather casual to completely concerned.

"I'll be fine, once I am back home and in my own bed, that is if Brian hasn't rented the house to tourists again."

"You've not been sleeping?" She asked rhetorically as she already knew the answer was obvious.

"Did you when your parents died?"

She bit her lip and resisted all temptation to speak about or even feel any traces of sadness for her mother and father.

"Listen, just call me, won't you if you need anything before you are back. You know, like bread and milk, something stronger, stuff like that."

"I will, thank you Assumpta."

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do."

"No, I really appreciate it."

"Bye, Peter."

"Goodbye Assumpta, take care."

"You as well."

"Speak soon" he managed to squeeze in, before she hung up.

Peter let the persistent single tear role down his cheek. Assumpta Fitzgerald may not always be a woman of many words but she had a kind heart and to Peter Clifford, a kind heart was the most important trait a human being could possibly have.

As Assumpta hung up she sighed. She was glad she had spoke to Peter and that she had told him that the whole of Ballyk had him in their hearts, and that of course included her. She longed for the next couple of weeks to fly by so he could return and be the only person in the village to treat her normally, unlike the busybodies who were currently tiptoeing around the subject of her marriage. Right now she needed a friend just as much as he did.

They both knew that it was the things neither of them had the courage to say which spoke the loudest. Those unspoken words were constantly proving that their perhaps 'unconventional' friendship was something unique, like them. It provided them both with some of the comfort the pair desperately needed right now.

* * *

_***The end***_


End file.
